1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a worklight support with a stand, and more particularly to a worklight support having an extension extending downward therefrom and a stand telescopically connected to the worklight support.
2. Description of Related Art
Worklights are extensively used in night working sites to provide illumination to workers. Normally, a single worklight assembly, as shown in FIG. 6, includes a support (5) for mounting thereon bulbs such as halogen lights and a stand (6) to provide stability to the support (5) on a surface. However, because the area that requires illumination changes a lot according to conditions, the height of the stand (6) changes to cope with the location variations. The conventional structure of the stand (6) includes multiple sections (60) and is telescopically connected together via rotating knobs (61) each provided at a joint of two adjacent sections (60) such that the user is able to use the rotating knobs (61) to fix relative positions of two adjacent stand sections (60) after adjustment. That is, when adjustment of the height of the worklight stand is required, the user will have to unscrew each rotating knob (61) to allow two adjacent stand sections (60) to be freely movable relative to each other and then the rotating knobs (61) are secured to fix the two adjacent stand sections (60) after the height of the worklight stand is adjusted. The loosening and tightening process to adjust the worklight stand is not efficient and is time consuming especially in an emergency situation. Thus improvement to the worklight stand connection is required. Furthermore, the worklight support (5) which is mounted on the worklight stand (6) is based on at least one screw (51) extending through the worklight support (5) and into the worklight stand (60) so as to secure the worklight support (5) on top of the worklight stand (6). Therefore, it is a requirement for the user to unscrew the at least one screw (51) fixing the worklight support (5) on top of the worklight stand (6) when in disassembly thereof, which is quite labor inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved worklight support and a stand to mitigate the aforementioned problems.